Someday We'll Be Friends Again
by cookiekay
Summary: This story takes place after Alias and Aliens. It is told from a third person who has been watching Zoe and Wade since the dance. They finally had enough and decided to do something about it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie. Would like to have Wade, but these stories are as close as I can get to him.

This story takes place after Alias and Aliens. It is told from a third person who has been watching Zoe and Wade since the dance. They finally had enough and decided to do something about it. I left the ending open for a sequel or another chapter if inspiration hit me again.

Enjoy!

"She's not talking to me. I mean at least we are in the same room again. Before she would see me coming and leave. I don't know what I did other than break her and Jefferson? Justin? Jed? Oh whatever the vet's name was up... I just wish I knew how to tell her how sorry I am and that I wish she would start talking to me again." Wade mumbled to himself while speaking just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well for starters you started a bidding pool to see when they would break up and then you helped the situation along. So you know damn well why she isn't talking to you. And the fact that this is a small town and it is too hard for her to avoid you at all cost wasn't working in her favour." Came a reply that Wade was not expecting.

All Wade could do was watch Zoe hide in her corner and look like she was about to break down. There was no wine to be found on the table. Just a girl sitting alone in a bar watching everyone in Bluebell come and go.

"Maybe I could go and offer her something to eat? I haven't seen her eat since before the dance." Wade asked.

"Nope. That will get you nothing but a scene. So here is what you are going to do is leave her alone. You know that the ship with Judson would have sailed and they would have parted ways on their terms, without your aid. She knew that and so did Judson. They didn't need anyone else's help. I am going to go and talk to her and later tonight after you are done work you are going to stop by her place with leftovers and leave. If she asks you to come in, be a gentleman and respect her. But the most important thing you can do is let her talk first. Don't go and open your mouth and ruin any chance you have of her talking to you again. But just so you know, she is not mad at you, just disappointed that the friendship you too had meant so little to you that you could hurt her for your gain. That is what the issue at hand is." Said a Bluebellian as they walked over to Zoe with two waters.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to, and in return get some advice?" Zoe's head popped up and gave the look of sure. Have no clue who you are but why not.

"That boy over there is beside himself on how to say he is sorry and thinking of ways to make it up to you. He even enlisted Lavon. But Lavon said 'you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it. You know what to do when the time comes.' I think what he said before he hurt you was true." I continued

"I know, he's sorry. But he was one of the few people that I thought I could trust, and for once I let my guard down and listened to what others had to say about relationships and went with it and for a brief second I thought that we had something worth working on. But then he...just wished that I never said those things and I could go on knowing what I know and still have someone other than Lavon to talk to." Zoe said.

"Here's what you are going to do. You are going to go home and do something to get your mind off of what happened after the dance. And when Wade gets home you are going to let him come in and have a late dinner with you. You are going to talk, he is going to talk. And at the end of the meal or conversation you will at least have this behind the both of you. Till the next tiff. But if you both listen to each other there will be no more tiffs like this one. True friends are hard to find and in case you didn't notice, Wade is a true friend and shouldn't be brushed aside, they get forgiven." With that I left.

Later that night both Zoe and Wade sat down to eat. There was nothing but silence between them.

"I hate the fact that you started bidding against me. I can handle the pranks, jokes and bugging each other. But what you did to me and Judson was just plain hurtful. Even more so than rubbing in the fact you won." Zoe said.

"I don' know where to begin to say how sorry I am. But let's get one thing straight. It did kill me that you where with Judson and not with me. And I would do almost anything to get that moment back, but there isn't. All I can do is wait to see if we can even be friends again?" Wade said with remorse and hope in his voice.

"Well, I guess we can move on. Go from here. I can't put myself out there again, and it is too soon for you to say something about liking me more than friends. But we can be friends again; we just need to work on our trust issues with each other." Zoe said.

Wade nodded his head and smiled as he walked out of Zoe's place and back to his. There was a long way to go for the both of them to get together. But all it would take is time. And time was something Bluebell could take care off.


End file.
